My kingdom for a chocolate bar
by Loverly Light
Summary: Mello and L get into a fight over a bar of chocolate. Who will gain the coveted sweet?


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Death Note. Also, this is semi-AU, for a couple of reasons, but it's mostly in-universe. That said, please enjoy!

My kingdom for a chocolate bar

Mello glanced furtively from side to side, clutching and hiding his treasure in his hand. Once he saw the coast was clear, he let out a sigh of relief and slipped into the empty room, resting against the wall as he uncovered his prize; a large bar of dark chocolate.

He closed his eyes and hummed lightly to himself as he congratulated himself on succeeding in acquiring the chocolate. The brown sweet wasn't easy to come by, or at least such a high quality type of chocolate, but after a few weeks of going without due to Roger being "too busy to buy more", he finally held it in his hands once more.

Then, suddenly, it was gone.

Mello's eyes shot open. L was standing there, holding _Mello's_ chocolate bar! Mello growled slightly.

"L, what's going on?"

"I'm going to eat this chocolate." L stated simply, staring at the candy he was holding with two fingers.

"No, you're not!" Mello protested, at a loss at what to do. He idolized L, but… well, that was chocolate!

L turned to regard Mello truly.

"But Mello, I am hungry and have been searching for something to eat. This was the first sweet I have been fortunate enough to come across."

Mello bit his lip. Most Wammy kids knew that, when L wanted candy, you gave it to him, no matter what. It was even considered something of a privilege to have L steal candy you were planning on eating. And Mello would have been more than happy to supply his superior with sweets any other time, but in Mello's mind, his chocolate was off-limits. No-one, not even L, was allowed to take it from him.

"You can't have it. It's _my_ chocolate."

L cocked his head to observe the candy once more in thought. A few seconds later he turned back to Mello.

"It's mine now."

Mello watching in growing anger as L reached out to open the bar of chocolate.

"No, it's _mine_!" Mello yelled childishly, swiping the sweet out of L's loose grasp. L just grabbed the chocolate back once more and, after a second of thought, held it above his head and out of Mello's reach.

L stared up at the candy, ignoring Mello's attempts to pull his arm down to where he could grab the chocolate. This was really rather annoying, Mello being so uncooperative. It was obvious L would not be able to eat his (perhaps slightly ill-gotten) sweet with Mello still trying to get at it. The only place the blond boy could not reach it currently was where it was at the moment, but L knew he wouldn't be able to get the chocolate to his mouth without lowering the bar, leaving it open for Mello-stealing. (Or he could break off the chocolate with one hand and eat it while keeping the rest out of reach, but then he wouldn't be able to use his free arm to ward off Mello, as he currently was doing.) So… there was really only one option. L sighed as he raised his leg slightly. He hated to do this to one of his top successors, but… well, Mello brought it upon himself.

Mello windmilled his arms wildly, having long given up on pulling L's arm down and opted for trying to force L to drop the chocolate… which would have worked better if L hadn't been holding him off with one hand. Suddenly, though, L let go of Mello's shoulder. Mello blinked, but was unable to react further as L's foot came swiftly into contact with his chest, sending the younger boy barreling across the room.

Mello groaned slightly as he landed roughly on the floor. That _hurt_! He lifted his head wearily to see L calmly start to unwrap the chocolate bar. Mello grit his teeth and leapt to his feet, hands clenched into tight fists. Now L had done it! He stole his chocolate, ignored him, and kicked him! No matter how highly he though of L, nothing was going to save the man now.

With a savage yell, Mello leapt at L, fists flying.

* * *

Light Yagami walked the halls of Wammy House, slightly annoyed. He had won a scholarship to come here for the summer and study with some of the best young minds in the world under the (supposedly) greatest detective that ever lived. However, since he had got here, no one had given him any clues about what to do besides telling him where his room was. Well, he'd remedy _that_. He'd just have to find somebody and ask what he should do.

He chose a room at random to begin with, and peeked his head in. He blinked at the sight in front of him. Two people were fighting furiously with each other, and on the floor a little ways away was… an unopened bar of chocolate?

Light shrugged and strode into the room, staring down at the sweet for a second before picking it up. He couldn't stand clutter. Light glanced over at the two. He didn't know what those two were fighting about, but he figured it would be best if he didn't get involved.

The boy glanced at the candy in his hands, then tore the wrapper slightly to open it. Well, might as well not let this chocolate go to waste.

_Crunch._

Mello and L froze immediately. Their heads turned almost mechanically towards the source of the noise, L's foot still pressing to Mello's face and Mello's hands still tugging at L's hair.

Light stared back at the two, while unconsciously freezing himself, piece of chocolate clenched in his teeth and the rest of the candy bar in hand.

The two Wammy boys let go of each other, and the boys continued their three-way staring contest. Until…

"Waah! My _chocolate_!" Mello sobbed, sinking to the floor in despair.

"Oh well, guess I'll have to continue searching… maybe Linda has some of that pudding she likes…" L mumbled to himself quietly, slouching past Light and out the door.

Light continued to gaze at the blond boy, who was still sitting on the floor crying for his "precious chocolate". Light slunk out of the room quietly, feeling slightly guilty.

"What strange people…"

* * *

Author's note: And in the end, neither gets the chocolate. ^^" And yes, I know the reason Light was there was highly unlikely, contrived, and kinda stupid. (Although, I think it might be fun to write a story about that some day… I dunno. ^^)

In other news… today's my birthday! I am 17 years old today! Happy birthday to me!


End file.
